


Bulky [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Don't count on those supplies, sir," Newkirk replied, "they weren't dropped.""But the aircraft confirmed they'd dropped our request!" Kinch said, confused. "I picked up the message myself!""Oh, they dropped a request alright, boy- uh, sir." Carter told the Colonel.-or-A simple supply drop goes wrong, and Hogan tries to work out if it is to his advantage.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Saturday 3rd October - Bulky.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Bulky [Inktober 2020]

Half an hour before they should have, Newkirk and Carter returned from picking up a supply drop from London. Intrigued, Colonel Hogan came out of his office to meet them as they emerged from the bunk.

"What's the matter?" he asked, slight concern showing on his face.

"Don't count on those supplies, sir," Newkirk replied, "they weren't dropped."

"But the aircraft confirmed they'd dropped our request!" Kinch said, confused. "I picked up the message myself!"

"Oh, they dropped _a_ request alright, boy- uh, sir." Carter told the Colonel. "It was a jeep."

The casual delivery caught everyone off guard, but Carter continued taking his shirt off like nothing was out of the ordinary. Kinch was the first to reply.

"A _jeep_ , Andrew?"

"Sure! Looked like a jeep, felt like a jeep, drove like a jeep." Carter ticked off on his fingers, nodding. "It was a jeep."

"Thank you, doctor." Hogan said, half turning away.

He froze half way, turning back quickly. " _Drove?_ "

"Well, it was too bulky to carry, and the gas tank was full, so we drove." Carter was nonchalantly washing his face of boot polish smears.

Hogan's gaze turned to Newkirk, who had been trying to blend into the barracks wall. "Newkirk, you went along with this?"

"Well, sir, I wasn't too happy with it, but what else were we supposed to do?" he replied, defensively. "Big black thing sitting in the middle of a field like that, the goons would have spotted it as soon as it got light!"

"Where did you leave it?"

"Camouflaged in the woods." Newkirk said.

"How far from camp?"

"About a mile."

"Great, that's great." Hogan started pacing. "Well, I suppose it was the best you could do."

"The best we could do? What else _could_ we do? That was a ruddy good job, if I say so myself, sir."

"And you do." As he sat down at the table, Hogan was deep in thought. "We need to get rid of that jeep, and fast."

Kinch grinned. "Sell it for parts?"

"This is no time for joking." Hogan said, harsher than he'd meant to, then paused. "But it is the time to go into the auto parts business. Kinch, tell me more."

"We take it to bits, and sell them. It would be hard to get them back, but it would be better than having it discovered."

There was silence in the barracks as Hogan's mind whirred. He stood up a minute later, eyes sparkling. "Kinch, that's a great idea. I know of a market that just opened up for vehicle spares."

"You do?" Carter asked, confused.

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning, Klink's Car Club is going to find itself missing quite a few vital parts."

**Author's Note:**

> would work better in a long story but oh well
> 
> This one I'm not so happy with, but with so many more prompts to come, I couldn't afford to redo it for a third time...I'm trying to improve, I swear :'D


End file.
